


Teen Titans: Talkin' Bout My Generation

by DominoMags



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, Justice League (DCU) as Family, M/M, Multi, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominoMags/pseuds/DominoMags
Summary: A road trip between friends turns into a diplomatic mission to a town called Hatton Corners. Little do the heroic teens know that what was supposed to be a fun music festival would be the fire that forges a new team, one that kickstarts a legacy of its own.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Go!

"Today's the day."

Dick Grayson had been looking forward to this for a while now. They all had. Ever since they first met as kids at a Justice League meeting, he and his friends Wally and Garth had been thick as thieves. It was exciting to he around the justice league of course what other kid could claim to have met Superman? Not many.

And yet, despite being in a room with some of the greatest heroes the world had to offer, it still felt rather boring. But that is to be expected when you are one of the few kids in a room full of adults.

And now he and his friends were going to Hatton corners for a concert. The Skips were playing, along with some band only Dick had heard of: Great Frog

"I'm not a taxi-service, dude. Plus I can't carry you both there."

"It would be quick though, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not doing it, Grayson. We can find another way. Have you considered stealing the BatMobile?"

"No, because I don't have a death wish."

"I thought Batman had a no-kill rule. Besides, you're a vigilante who was raised in the circus. Why are you so straight laced, man?"

"Have you seen who I work with?"

"Fair."

"So they have tour dates at Eden Crest, Happy Harbor, and National City, but I think Hatton is our best bet."

"Yeah. I think they're playing with Limbo and Contessa at Eden Fest. Goth isn't my thing, but neither are Jam bands really."

"Aren't you friends with one of the guys in Great Frog? Ray Hooper or something?"

"Roy. And don't play dumb, Wally. You know him too."

"Unfortunately." The speedster teased

"What's wrong? A guy can only have two ginger best friends? Careful about turning into a green-eyed monster." Dick stretched his arms.

"Ok, first of all: You have three technically, with Babs, so shut your beak, bro. Second of all: yeah, Roy's alright. Maybe We can get a ride with him."

"Not likely. He and Great Frog have a gig at that Jazz club: Gabriel's Horn. It's a bit out of our way. His friend Mal got them a slot."

"Aw man. Guess it's public transit for us." 

"If I can interject, can't we just travel separately and meet up? We can't joke about on the way there, but it will be easy for Dick to get there on his bike and Wally to run. Plus I can take Imp part of the way."

"I mean yeah, if you want to take the fun out of a road trip. Still, good thinking, Garth."

"Glad you liked my idea, even if you are rejecting it. Are you sure you can't get a ride from Bruce?"

"It really does take the mystique away when we all know his name, doesn't it?" Dick groaned. "Besides, he'll probably give some intimidating spiel about "the mission"."

"Just call him. The mission to see a catchy pop rock band is what is important right now." 

Dick took out his phone and scrolled through several numbers. Babs? No. The Hall bros? Nope. Daddy War-on-crime-bucks… Why did he let Wally convince him into typing that? Bruce would kill him for that if the man wasn't a secret fan of musicals already.

"Hey...um...old chum. I have something to… what do you mean "No"? I bought the tickets al...oh. Ooooh. Wait really? Holy smokes! Thanks, Bruce. You are a lifesaver...Yes. I swear to you that it no harm will befall it. Thanks. Bye."

"So?"

"We have a ride."

The other two teen boys cheered, eager to get on the road and spend some quality time together.

"But there is a catch." The boy wonder declared, wincing.

The cheers of his friends died down.

"Of course. Why wouldn't there be?" Wally sighed in an exaggerated fashion while Garth frowned.

"What's the catch?"

"A diplomatic mission."

X

Meanwhile, high in the sky, far above the planet earth and several thousand miles past the second star in the left, a conversation was occurring between mentor and student. 

"Come on, Hal. Please?"

"I said no. Sorry, kid. But if I said no, you know the guardians aren't going to be any kinder."

  
  


"You're only saying no because you know they'll say no."

"No...ok yes. But still. You've got a sector of your own to patrol. And before you say it's right next door, Space is big. A minute on earth could be a minute too late."

"I just...I know I have a great responsibility and this legacy that comes with my ring but… everyone treats me like a kid."

"Because you are. I mean, by your people's lifespan. But go on. Continue."

"What do you mean by your people's?" The lithe Graxosian teenager asked sternly with hands on her hips.

"John told you to say that, didn't he." Hal was remembering why he had never chosen to have kids. The other lantern was cute. She carried that little sister charm for sure. Unfortunately as a Green Lantern, she had a lot of willfulness to her and having to tell her "no" was proving more difficult than he would have liked.

"He's a funny guy."

"Yeah. Anyway sorry, but I didn't make the rules."

"You don't always follow them either"

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir. Sorry sir."

"...Jeez, kid. Don't look so dour. And don't call me sir. It feels weird.There's plenty of people your own age to talk to in the Corps ...like… well… Alright. 

The rookie Lantern puffed out her cheeks. She knew her mentor from the next sector had a point, as well as at least half a decade's experience more. That didn't make her any happier though. But did her ears deceive her? Did he say alright?"

"Don't treat it like a vacation. But there might be a few people in your age group I could introduce you to."

The golden skinned elf girl punched the air and tackle hugged her mentor. Recoiling with a blush as she did so. 

"Yes. Right. Thank you...lantern Jor-Dan."

"Ah sheesh. The Jor-dan thing." 

Hal shook his head. This was too much Bad enough the mentor thing makes me think of...you know who. Now that stupid naming convention  _ he _ introduced to spite me won't leave. He really was evil.

The memory of his former superior officer made the earthman sad, even a bit bitter. But he wasn't going to let that strain things with the next batch of Lanterns. It was weird being the one doing the training these days. He supposed he could ask Kilos of for more pointers, but he would never hear the end of it.

"Right. Sorry. Aaaah! I am so excited! I get to visit the home of some of the greatest Lanterns in recent memory."

"Plus Guy. Let's jet, goldy" the veteran Lantern cracked.

"Hey! I hate that nickname! Don't!"

"I hate Jor-dan, so we're even. Here. This should make things faster." Hal used his ring to construct a jet plane, a two seater so that his young ward could tag along.

"Okie dokie, Hal."

Arisia giggled and strapped in, ready to make her debut on Earth. The rattling man smiled back at the alien girl behind him before speaking into the glowing speaker on his console.

"Aya."

"Yes, Hal?"

"Take us home."

  
  


X

I just don't think I belong, Kal-el. I have tried. I really have. The Danvers family has been nothing but kind…"

"But?"

"I...it's odd. Still so odd. I remember holding you as a baby. Playing silly games and cooing about you...and I still can't grasp how much older you are than me."

"Growth spurt." The man of steel winked and smiled. He sat down next to his cousin, staring at the horizon as the sun set.

"It's not just that though, is it? Not that being treated like a kid by someone you were born before...isn't strange or stressful. You miss home. Krypton. You gotta grow up there. See more of it. So you find fitting in here harder."

The blonde girl looked up with surprise in her eyes. How did he figure it out so quickly. Could he read minds too? Could  _ she  _ read minds? Those were questions for later. 

"I overheard you in your room as you wrote in your diary."

"KAL! THAT IS AN INTRUSION OF PRIVACY! DIDN'T YOUR...oh… wait...the Kenya. Didn't they--"

Superman laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I wasn't exactly trying to snoop. Super Hearing though. Kind of a more unfortunate power than people think. Same with X-Ray vision. They do help with my field of work I suppose"

"What, being the greatest champion of the planet, Mr. Truth and Justice?"

"Nope. Investigative journalism. This is my sidegig...gosh, you're right. This is weird. I almost called you "Kiddo".

"I told you. Listen to your elders."

"You mean...El-ders."

"Oh Rao, please. Not the puns." Kara groaned with a strained laugh.

"Hey. I think they're pretty super...but really… You know you can talk to me, any time. About Krypton. About your powers...stuff like that. I don't know everything though. Even I have my limits...but we're family. We're all that's left of Krypton right now. So I'll try to be there. Just know that, Human or not, the Danvers family is there for you too."

The last daughter of Krypton looked at her cousin, his smile as warm as the yellow sun that empowered them. She felt light tears in the corner of her eyes as she hugged him tight. It didn't take him long to return it.

"Thanks, Kal."

"Any time, Kara. By the way. I have presents for you." The man said, taking out a briefcase. Did he have that with him the whole time? He opened the case up, its leather cover engraved with the Peters "CK" in the center. His cousin watched as a red cape and matching headband were removed carefully to avoid a flurry of important documents within.

"Oh...a headband...like the ones we wore...Kal…"

"Actually it's one of my old sleeves from the first time I flexed." The big blue boy scout joked. His face morphed into a softer, almost melancholy expression.

"I think it belonged to my mother...my Kryptonian mother. It barely remember it all. Their faces are all I have...outside recordings they made. But I remember her leaving this in my ship, along with the blanket she wrapped me in...They mean a lot to me...so I want you to have them."

"I…I can't. Kal, these are yours. Can you really part with them?" The blonde girl's tears started flowing. So many emotions filled her body at once. They hit her flannel shirt and the white baby doll tee beneath. Was this real? Why would he.

"I will always cherish them. They were my closest connection to Krypton for so long. To my parents...my heritage...and then Krypto arrived at my door. And so did you. I am not alone. I have people to talk to about all this and I don't feel… No. I don't want to say isolated. I love this planet and the people I have met."

"But Krypton is part of you, whether you remember anything of it or not. Sometimes you need those connections to remember how important that part of you is and how it molded you."

"That's very wise. Where did you learn that?" Superman asked.

"Hispanic heritage month in class." 

"Guess you're on your way to fitting in on Earth better than you thought." The raven-haired man grinned. "But just in case, come with me. I have some friends you might like to meet.

"Where. Metropolis?"

Kal shook his head and smiled as he tilted his head towards the south. "No. We're going to Themiscyra."

  
  


X

The city council of Hatton Corners was abuzz with discussion and complaints.

"These music festivals will do nothing but disrupt our sleepy little town. Kids these days barely know any respect. Whining about how unfair things are. We knew better in my day." One man in The council declared, his face red from cluster as he waved his arms and gnashed his teeth.

A slender man with a large nose and white hair spoke up, waving his finger like a magic wand in hopes of silencing his curmudgeonly cohort.

"Hey now. We loved entertainment as kids too. No reason we can't use this as a way to boost our economy. It may have escaped your notice, Harvey, but the old corners aren't doing as well as they used to."

"Save your mumbo jumbo for someone who cares, Thomas. It's bad enough we have these freaks with their "meta powers". Whatever happened to the simple town we grew up in."

The heated discussion came to an abrupt halt as the doors to the chamber blew open. A hurricane seemed to fill the room as everyone took cover. A thin man with mutton chops framing his gaunt face entered, an old-fashioned walking stick in his hands as wind whipped around him. His garb was very old fashioned, akin to a bohemian take on the pied piper of Hamlin had he raided Paul Revere's wardrobe.

"Cromwell? What the hell!?!" A council woman called out, her strawberry blonde hair whipping about in the impromptu mini-tornado as her eyes snapped shut.

"Gentlemen. Ladies. People, please. Why don't we all cool off. I have an idea that will make everyone happy...but for a price


	2. Do the Twist!

"Well well well. Where should I start. Mrs. Jupiter, glad to see an out of towner. I mean...not really. Still, I hope you are sitting comfortably. I have a deal I Want to propose. As a citizen and a former member of this esteemed council."

"What the hell?"

"Like it? It's a little toy from my benefactor. They wish to remain anonymous but I wanted to thank them in front of the ingrates who robbed me and cast me aside. I am near penniless. A laughing stock. I had land here once and I was owed more. I have the decree from the founding of the town.

But with this evidence, I was still denied. I put work in on this council, thinking I could be of service to this place. It was only fair, I told myself. But I was ousted. Used. Neglected. A crackpot who collects weathervanes and old receipts for nothing. The land belongs to Hatton Corners. Well it's too bad none of you had those weathervanes because."

Gale force winds tore through the room, papers whipping about as council members ran for cover."

"Now that I have your ears, I will ask once more. Pay me what I am owed. Heck, I'll even help you out, not that you deserve it. I heard some of you aren't happy with all this new fangled youth culture? Good news."

Stikk spun around dramatically and struck a pose as winds shot out in all directions, flowing out of the windows towards the residential areas.

"They'll be on Goat Island. Perfect place for kids. Consider old Bromwell your resident babysitter. Deliver the deed and my fortune there when you wish for them back."

And as quick as the wind he had control over, the man was gone, the sound of fluttering cloth and howling winds his only calling card.

X

The three sidekicks arrived at Hatton corners around late afternoon. Deciding to take a break from the cape game, the teen boys were hoping to just have a fun get away and spend a weekend together filled with music and excitement. They had a day before the festivities if Dick had his times right. And yet things seemed to be rather average for a small town. 

Everything was less than half-finished, with some people even working to take down what was already up. A distressed looking woman in her late 30s/ early 40s was overseeing things as she looked at her watch, her red trench coat looking rather expensive.

"Oh. You must be here for the concert. Sorry. It is postponed indefinitely. I would direct you to city hall but it's a mess right now. Waiting in my ride now."

And just like that, everything came to a screeching halt. The trio of boys was beside themselves, with Wally being the most agitated.

"Wait, what?!? Why?"

"Perhaps I can explain. I am Mayor Bruno Haney. I suppose we owe an explanation." The stout man with a balding head of gray hair and a stately face looked to the woman in the red coat.

"I'll take it here, Mrs. Jupiter."

The woman nodded as she looked at her watch.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor. My husband should have sent a limo and I have a meeting tonight with him about our daughter. He didn't say what it was about. I wish he didn't make things so ominous when it comes to her."

Sure enough, the limousine pulled up and the woman waved to the three teenagers and one elected official before riding off back towards parts unknown.

"Now then, boys. I believe you are owed an explanation. Let me start. Join me in my office."

X

"Are you serious! No! No! I was looking forward to this and some jerk has to ruin it with...what, a weather wand? Is he one of my uncle's rogues?"

"Local guy apparently. Well, semi-local. He had been out of town on business for a few years. It didn't work out for him, I guess. He had served on the council regardless but had made himself a nuisance after a while and was booted out. Said he was robbed by the council itself. Something about a deal with his family since the town's founding in 1694. The contract called for passenger pigeon feathers but, as you know that is impossible. He tried arguing for money, but that wasn't part of the initial agreement and that is pretty much null and void at this point"

"So the whole music festival was cancelled over a land dispute with a weird contract from the late 17th century?"

"Well, the towns teenagers were taken away in a sort of windstorm. That is definitely new. He didn't have that before. And before that, well...we had some members opposed to it anyway.

They thought it was disruptive of our town's established way of life and that the youth of Hatton Corners needed to stay in line. That the festival would bring in too many outsiders and promote disrespectful behavior and protest against traditional values that they insist are cornerstones...um...no pun intended. I tried to remain impartial and let the people of the council decide but it did prove heated. The citizens seemed to like it though and I thought it would help bring in some well needed revenue."

"But you can't exactly have it while a good portion of your citizens are missing, right?" Dick spoke up. "The demographic for the festival is missing plus you can't exactly hold an event during a crisis like this."

Mayor Haney nodded solemnly. 

"Correct. You seem quite bright, kid. We can reimburse your expenses but I am afraid that there will be no events planned or rescheduled until this is taken care of. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with two of my council members. They were put in the hospital during the attack and are apparently are in odd shape. Safe trip, boys." 

The old man held opened the door for the three boys and closed the door, grabbing his coat and preparing to depart. His phone rang as he was putting on his dark brown coat and matching fedora.

"Mayor Haney. How may I help you?"

"Sir, get to the hospital immediately. It's Harvey and Thomas, sir. You won't believe what you see" a distraught male voice spoke on the other end."

"Say no more. On my way." The mayor hung up, his expression changing into a mask of fear and concern at the apparent urgency of the situation."

X

"Look on the bright side." Garth tried comforting Wally, who was sleepwalking ahead, hands in his pockets. He wanted to keep his powers on the down low, but this news was making it difficult not to zip around in agitation. Of course it was Supervillain Crap. Of course it would have been grumpy old politicians angry it wasn't the "good old days" if it hadn't been for the dude with the wind staff.

"What bright side? There is no bright side, dude!" The redhead threw his hands in the air and shouted.

"We brought our hero costumes." Dick nudged. How was he so calm? Aside from having a rich foster dad, anyway. Wally hated that he decided to bring his costume just in case, but at least using his speed to fight this gusty jerk would blow off some steam. He wondered if Roy had stuck around and would show up in costume too.

"Also there is a literal green light in the sky." Garth chimed in, purple eyes shielded by his hand as the light got brighter. 

No. It was getting closer, and at an alarming rate too. Was it some sort of kryptonite meteor? Good thing they were two humans and an Atlantean, but still.

"What the hell?" Dick had no idea What was going on but he had a feeling he and his friends would have to suit up sooner than later.

The light seemed to now have a shape. It took the form of a girl with pointy ears, a green uniform and mask, and a matching ring. Her voice was chipper as she spoke, squeaky even. She waved her hand in excitement and gave 

"Vishthni! Grabulok Graxos vix neel Arisia! Bilsim box da! Vas milo terra?"

"Um...Did you get all that, bird boy?" Wally leaned into his friend.

"I don't carry my decoder ring with me." Dick whispered back.

Recognizing the word ring, the girl smacked the one she was wearing a couple times until it worked. It was exactly like the one Green Lantern from the Justice League wore.

"Oh! Sorry. Ring translation error. Must me some interference or something. Weird. Hi! Hope I'm not interrupting something." The golden skinned girl saluted, her short androgynously styled hair framing a cute face with elf-like ears.

"Dude. Is that an alien?" The red-headed speedster leaned in again.

"Don't be rude, Wally. We have met Superman. And Martian Manhunter."

"I mean, yeah. But it's still not an...ok I'll shut up." The young speedster sighed as he made a zipping motion with his fingers against his lips. Arisia couldn't help but let out a snicker. He was a bit rude but well meaning from what she could gather.

"Anywaaaay, my name is Arisia. That's what I was saying before. I came from Graxos 4. Sorry. Anyway this is Earth right? It looks like Earth. Hal dropped me off and went to deal with Justice League stuff but my ring detected some problems. What's the issue?

Wally spoke first, being as quick to run his mouth as he was his legs.

"First of all, Arisia, yeah. This is Earth, yes. Second of all, Hal is cool. He's like my second uncle who isn't actually an uncle. Third, our weekend is ruined.This weird pilgrim dude kidnapped all the children in town and messed up our weekend with his windy stick. So now, we have to save the day. It's what we do but we were hoping for a break, you know?"

"Wow! You really talk fast. I think I got it all. I have no idea what a pilgrim is but I have dealt with intergalactic criminals, so with the four of us, this should be easy."

"I like your attitude. Come on. Let's get going." Dick smiled and began to head back to the car to change.

Wally stepped in front. "Whoa. Please don't make me of all people say "slow down." Are we really just having a team up with Goldy the cute space elf in broad daylight? Without even knowing where to find this wind guy?"

"Um, my name is Arisia and I can also track him with my ring if I know what to look for" the space girl spoke up.

Robin, already in his costume, spoke up.

"I think I found one already" the boy wonder grinned, holding up a passenger pigeon feather and a jar of mud from someone's shoe."

Arisia analyzed it with her ring while Garth just grinned at Wally and nudged his arm.

"Guess you're not the fastest here."

"Shut up and let's go get this guy." He sighed "Rob. Give the word."

"Let's go get those teens back and knock the wind out of this guy's sails. Together."

X

As the two Kryptonians touched down on the shores of Paradise, they were greeted immediately.

"Here we are. Themiscyra." Superman gestured to the Island before them

"Clark? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice spoke out with a faint accent, worn down by her time in Man's world.

A familiar voice rang out. Landing with a running sprint off the balcony of a majestic marble structure. Her olive-toned skin glistened from the exertion of that afternoon's training. 

Diana hugged the man of steel, placing a kiss on both his cheeks. She turned to Kara.

"Who is this? I'm assuming the cousin you mentioned?"

"You've got it. She has been needing some activities. People in her age range to interact with...who won't gawk if she lifts a school bus."

The raven-haired man blushed slightly, recounting his own growing pains on earth.

"Sister, you brought a man to Themiscyr-OH MY GODS, IT'S HIM!" A teenage girl ran up to Wonder Woman, meaning to see what the meaning of the visit was. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail. Her garb was deep red with golden accents in the shape of stars. A black tank top peeked out from underneath, which was unusual. Kara tried not to peek though. It was rude and unbecoming of her upbringing, both on Krypton and on Earth.

"Oh, sorry. Clark, Kara, this is my sister Donna."

"Because all Amazon's are sisters?"

"I suppose so, yes. But not really. That would certainly make some things here...quite awkward. But I found Donna years ago after leaving for Man's world. She was scared and Alone so I took her back and she was raised here."

A girl of two worlds. Kara certainly understood what that was like. She often felt torn, outcast, like she was in a world of cardboard with science and technology equivalent to as much where she came from. Her cousin had told her he had experienced it as well but that it was different for him. He never grew up there. Kara, on the other hand, had grown attached. That was her home for so long and she was now getting used to a new one.

"Nice S. Are you related to Superman as well?"

"It's our family crest. The house if L."

"Then why is it an S and not an L?"

The man of steel had to stifle a laugh. This girl was funny. He Would have to ask her permission if he could use that. It was solid gold. 

Kara on the other hand was not amused. This girl was fetching to say the least, but that joke was just bad. Unforgivably so. She was hoping this "Donna Troy" would be her sparring partner. Sure enough, she got her wish.

"Kara, Clark, Donna, follow me. Training starts immediately. We will cycle through so that everyone gets a chance to fight one another. You never know when your opponent will change in battle and it also helps you know what your allies can really do. Sort of a trust fall but a bit more painful." 

Diana smiled as she posed, almost like a statue. Kara found herself staring again. She definitely had a lot to ask herself later. For now, the young Kryptonian flew ahead and prepared to spar.

X

"Who would have expected goat island to have so many goats?"

"Um. Anyone?"

"I wouldn't have. No idea what a goat is. Wait no! It's an earth animal right? Like cows!"

"You know a little bit about Earth for someone new here."

"Well I have studied with three Earthlings. So I picked up a thing here and there."

Arisia scanned the beach with her ring while Wally ran laps around the area and Dick sifted through the area with care, utilizing what he learned of forensics from his mentor. Garth dove into the ocean and looked for any sea caves or secondary entrances.

"I picked up life signs with my ring. Center of the island."

"I was going to say that. Minus the ring part. She's right though. There definitely seems to be lots of evidence if human activity deeper in.

"No sea caves or anything that lead there, but that would have been more for my benefit. If it's just one guy, we shouldn't have to worry too much, right?"

"I appreciate the optimism, man, but we all know just how much damage "one guy" could cause. We should strategize."

"Of course it becomes about work. I just wanted to see live music. Jeesh, what a bummer." 

X

"Call me...Mr. Twister."

"That's lame but I've fought guys called Crazy Quilt and Kiteman so you do you, buddy."

The impromptu team got to work. It helped that three of the four had experience working together. Arisia too had learned cooperation from Kilowog and the Earth Lanterns. They had tutored her in their own way, though the hulking man from Bolovax vik and the Brunette man from Earth had definitely been her favorite teachers.

Wally lived up to the moniker of Kid Flash, running circles around the tornado Mr. Twister had summoned, helping to counteract it while the boy wonder put his acrobatics to similarly good use. The forest on the island made for quite the boon in this battle (at least the ones not uprooted by the twister)

"Naughty children will be punished!" Bromwell lashed out, frustrated by how easily he was losing. Why did it have to be superheroes? He just wanted what was owed him and there was always someone in his way. Children, politicians, the bank. And now these costumed brats. He had power now and Dammit, he was going to use it.

Was.

A splash of water hit him across the face. It wasn't anything painful. More surprising and annoying than anything but still, it felt like he was squirted with a hose in a short burst. Sputtering and stammering for a moment, the would-be wind God let his guard down, only for the speedster to amp up his initial plan.

A green boxing glove made from what could only he described as "hard light" slammed into him at full force as he went screeching into a waiting net.

He thought he was done for. His goals were evaporating before his eyes. He had been expecting men, not kids. Certainly not this junior justice league. It was to be expected, he supposed. He was gifted supernatural powers.

It wasn't fair though. It just wasn't fair. He wanted a win. He was owed it. Forget the plan. Forget blackmail. He didn't want to go to prison.

Bromwell clenched his eyes shut and rocketed into the sky, net and all.

The four teen superheroes watched it happen and were ready to pursue.

"Hold up. This guy was barely a threat. Let him go for now. We got the hostages. We should get them back home. Then maybe we can see if we can make the most of this. "

X

"Well that was a bust. This was not how I saw things going at all. I was supposed to use children as a bargaining chip, not lose to them."

"That was an embarrassing defeat, Cromwell. Disappointing indeed. Still, I sense traces of certain forces at play here. Interesting. Good thing we have contingencies at play."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems these children have ties to the ones you call the Justice League. I have unfinished business with them."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Pay it no mind just yet. I will reveal myself in time."

"Should I call you master"

"Oho. So subservient, aren't we? I like the taste if that. Yes. Very well, bromwell Stikk. You may refer to me as master. I have more use for you, so just this once, I will permit your failure."

"Hey, I was joking about the master thing. I have my own goals."

"Do you really? I have seen your petty grievances. You lack vision and conviction. I can provide both. Pay your dues and maybe I will dismiss you."

"Understood. So What do you want next?"

"It seems the children have assembled. Perhaps we must match them. You have already touched two potential patrons...no ...heralds. Yes. We can counteract them."

Flashes of four other members swirled around Bromwell's head. A man in a cloak, dressed as a sort of demonic scarecrow stood in his barn, brandishing a scythe. A magician with pale skin found his true mystical potential unlocked. A mechanic sat among spare parts as he looked over stolen vehicles he had been collecting for the street racing scene in the area. Lastly, a lanky British man in a flamboyantly campy suit walked down a hallway, twirling a cane. In the distant corner, Bromwell thought he saw a fried glimpse if a man all dressed in white with a well trimmed mustache. He couldn't be sure.

"Now go. We will...test the mettle of these meddlesome children. They may prove useful in their own right."

Bromwell left, feeling uneasy. He should have known a deal with the devil, or whatever this thing was, would turn out unsavory. The truth was though, he was scared. He was afraid of several things. The demon was the obvious one, but more than that, he was afraid of how much he loved the power now at his fingertips. 

It felt so good. He might have been an agent of someone else's will now, but it would pay off. He was no longer the weak, scrawny failure to the Still legacy. He would earn the land owed him and then some. And nobody, not the city or the state or those costumed brats would stand in his way. Their way.

"First stop, the garage. Seems like I'll be recruiting done old friends, and a new one."

  
  


X

It took a few days to get the festival back on. A few phone calls and rearrangements, and the show continued.

"Hey, so the concert is still on. You ever been to a pop rock concert on earth?"

"This is my first time. I haven't been here. I have heard so much though from some of the older lanterns. I have been wanting to visit for so long."

"No boy bands on your planet, Goldy?"

"Rude! My name is not "Goldy"! It is Arisia. And yeah. We do, I suppose we have what you would call boy bands on Graxos. I remember asking to see them perform the year before I got my ring."

Dick smiled. He never could resist a pretty girl and his friend was a little too quick with his mouth sometimes. Besides, if anything, it was only right to welcome her. He had grown up in the circus before he lost his parents. And Gotham itself was a circus, with the beasts and clowns and daredevil thieves that called its gothic architecture home.

"Guys, and girl. I have an idea. We can form a band of our own. Not musical."

"Oh. I was going to say." Arisia formed a bizarre looking instrument with her ring, energy slimming out like a worm or the streak of a marker as it took form into a sort of peculiar instrument, like a mix between a clarinet and alto saxophone.

"I could play the gilifax. It's a fave back where I am from."

Garth clapped and grinned.

"We really could form a band. I could play sea calliope."

"Dude, I still don't believe that is a thing. How would you even lug a calliope onto land anyway?,

"Hey, give Atlantean tech a chance. Just saying."

Dick just pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He was already having a good feeling about this little crew, and it was only the beginning. Separately, this little band of teens had been training with the greatest heroes in the world, perhaps the galaxy. They stood on the shoulders of titans, and one day, it would be their turn. He watched his friends, old and new, enjoy the concert. 

"Ok. I think I know what we should call ourselves but first, let's enjoy the show."

A week had passed since The festival in Hatton corners. It had brought a lot of revenue to the area and brought children and adults together. Not everyone had been happy about it, but they had remained suspiciously silent. Star City had recently welcomed a rare jewel known as the heart of Bialiya, on loan from a collector in Kahndaq. It was circulating throughout the US this year and it just so happened to land in the Star for two weeks only. That made the window small but all the more tempting.

  
  


_ Andre LeBlanc was an international jewel thief. He had managed to elude the limelight, or rather it had eluded him. Not that that was a bad thing. Infamy was certainly a goal. Who didn't want to secure a legacy. And yet, the man known as "the shadow in white" would rather stay low key. As thrilling as the chase was, he would rather not attract attention. The cleaner the heist, the cleaner the getaway. _

_ Stroking his mustache, the Frenchman smirked. There was always a buyer looking for the goods he secured and he considered himself good at his job. Maybe not as good as he had hoped, but he always aimed for reliability. _

_ An arrow zoomed past his head and lodged itself in the wall. Was someone trying to assassinate him? No. It seemed to be a sort of trick arrow. _

_ "Really, monsieur. I would prefer you drop your…"robin hood" act so that I could get to mine." _

_ "I would hardly call robbing a museum and selling to the wealthy the Robinhood way." _

_ "Forgive me. English folklore is not my thing. I am more of the Arsene Lupin type." _

_ The man in white dashed off but was tripped by another trick arrow. He hit the ground with a thud, his chin hitting one of the laser trip sites. It was bad enough to be foiled. If he failed, he could cut his losses and lie low for a while. But now Andre was goIng to be caught with little chance of escape. He had to time it right and he was definitely going to be seen as sloppy from now on. _

_ A kid did this. Some snot-nosed brat dressed like a dime store Errol Flynn. No. Focus, Andre. Your reputation can still be salvaged. Just cut yourself free. You can pick your wounds and-- _

_ "Freeze!" _

_ "Merde!" The burglar hissed under his breath and laid down. It was game over. He was taking a nosedive all because of some sidekick. _

_ "I see you need some help assistance. Child troubles?" A voice echoed in the Friedman's head. He could see that he was no longer in the museum but a black void, illuminated by fluorescent green spotlights. _

_ "Who are you?" _

_ "A friend. I too have experience defeat and humiliation, held captive before I could truly fly. I could provide you with wings, when the time comes. You will meet some of my other agents." _

_ Andre opened his eyes again and saw that he was in the back of a squad car, not even a particularly nice one. The words echoed through his mind. _

_ Wings. If only. _

"Andre LeBlanc I presume? My name is Bromwell Stikk. It seems we have the same employer. Need a lift?"

The Frenchman took the hand of the man freeing him.

"So what does he want?"

"You'll see when we get there.." He smiled, flanked on either side by four other me. One looked like a terrifying angel of death, costume homemade. There was a stage musician, a beatnik, and a fashionable. British man.

"Welcome, mon ami, to the Fearsome Five." The wind summoner bowed with a flourish.

"Aren't there six of us?"

"We'll workshop the name. Now let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the team begins. Or should I say, two teams. Sorry it took so long. I was in a sort of black hole with my motivation to write. Things are looking up though. Have a job now but won't start til after new years. It is only part time so I will still look into shilling my art and writing as well. 
> 
> Not sure if my work schedule but I will still try to get writing out as much as possible.
> 
> Anyway, I am kind if doing a slow burn. The rest of my roster will come together soon and the Titans will get their official name, probably next chapter. I also want to do more with Roy by then too.
> 
> I dropped a lot of seeds here in reference to various aspects of Titans lore and I look forward to cultivating them over time. For now, justvwsit and see. If you are more casual, some of these names and concepts will be new and that can be exciting. I hope I make it exciting.
> 
> Also, I live when the Titans branch out and do their own thing. However, the legacy aspect of it also appeals greatly to me and I wanted to do more with sidekick characters and their mentors.
> 
> I have plans for more Justice League members in this story but it is about the younger generation (and that generation eventually passing the torch as well).
> 
> So I sort if made these Titans a junior justice league. We will have the main Fab Five and build those rekationships, digging into their history with one another and forming new bonds two.
> 
> I added Super girl and Arisia to round out the roster with a Kryptonian and a Lantern and to not make it such a boy's club. The original Young Justice Comic kind of served as inspiration for this. Plus I loved drawing Arisia and wanted to draw her.
> 
> Anyway, tune in next chapter (next month most likely) for more on Kara and Donna, as well as a formal introduction to Roy.
> 
> Also I know there are six of them, but I wanted to make a prototype Fearsome Five, using old 60s Titans villains and one original to the 2000s cartoon. Also Harvest from the new 52 but a campier take on him (while still trying to make him a threat. We'll see how that goes.)
> 
> Also, I am setting up the mysterious voice (another old Titans villain) as...well, you'll see. Let's just say there is a bigger fish than he in the future but he will still give the Titans the run around, and perhaps even the league.
> 
> See ya laters!


	3. Together

Hornblower's was a little jazz club in downtown Star City. It was a popular spot with teens and college students and, coincidentally, where Great Frog got their start.

It was also where Roy Harper was when he had heard his friends were putting together a hero team, officially at least. They brought it up in Hatton Corners and he had said he would think about it.

Truth was, he was sold almost immediately but had a reputation to uphold and didn't want to seem too desperate. He was the cool kid, the bad boy in a band who had tangled with drugs. So the last thing he wanted to do was freak his friends out by being on board almost immediately. Instead, he tried pitching the idea to a friend.

"I dunno, Roy. Music's more my gig. Not sure about dressing up in costume and fighting dudes. Karen'd kill me if I started actin' a damn fool and going after bankrobbers."

"Maybe Charley could help you."

"Oh yeah. Running around in spandex with another woman. Karen will love that."

"Pretty sure she's more Charlie's type than you are anyway." the redhead smirked as he took a sip of water. 

"I don't know, Duncan. The daring adventures of average Blackman and Jazz Lesbian might sell a lot of comics. I'd buy a copy at least," A blonde woman walked in, her hair in a pixie cut with the bangs parted. She had a towel over her shoulder and an apron around her torso, embossed with the company logo. She picked up a nearby newspaper and handed it to Mal.

"Teen Titans Topple Terrible Twister", huh? Seems like a mouthful," he read aloud.

"I don't know. I dig the alliteration. Anyway, I'll catch you two later. I met this girl in Professor Hall's class. Kendra. I want to see if I can walk with her." Charley grinned, a slight flush to her cheeks.

"Easy there, bird. Don't get too dizzy over a girl you barely know," Mal shook his head and threw the paper down casually on the table.

"I see what you did there, man. You know me too well. Anyway, gotta fly. See ya round, boys. Professor Hall will kill me if I miss his class." The young woman took off her towel and apron, revealing a paisley shirt with birds on it. She placed her work items in a bucket to be washed later. 

"Later, Hawk girl." Mal quipped.

"Pfft. More of an Eagle, Mal. I'll see you around. You too, Harper," the blonde grinned, stretching her arms behind her before heading out.

"We're not even in our 20s yet. She's in college?"

"She's got a lot of brains, that one, Roy. Brains and Spunk. Maybe that's why she's got a jump on us while we're struggling musicians."

"Hey, Great Frog is doing pretty well." Roy sighed and let out a gentle chuckle as he took another dip of water.

"If you say so. Anyway, I gotta get back to work, ya dig? Karen is dropping by to pick me up when my shift ends."

"I wish I had a girlfriend who could drive," Roy stared wistfully at his water.

"You need a girlfriend first. Also maybe a job. Vigilante with a band doesn't count, Harper."

"You wound me, man."

"You're the one with the bow and arrow. Now get going."

"Yessir. I'm out like a light. See ya, Mal." The redhead departed and got into his beat up junker he got for cheap from a friend. He lovingly called it "the Arrowcar". He was pretty sure Ollie already had one of his own, but the older man denied it, saying how silly it sounded. He was often on road trips with Hal and Dinah these days, so who knew what he would say now. At least he came back recently.

"Maybe I should join up with the Titans. What would it hurt? I miss Dick and the boys anyway. Might be good for a laugh."

The young archer sat back as he casually drove through the streets of Star City. Where would he even find them? Gotham might be too much and it's not like he could drive to Atlantis or Outer Space. That narrowed down his options significantly, at least to his knowledge.

"I hope I'm right about this," Roy whispered as he merged onto the next exit.

"Central City, here I come

  
  


X

"Are we always going to meet in Central City or is this a one-time thing? I hope we aren't meeting in Gotham next time," Garth sat on the edge of a water fountain, casually levitating an orb of water in his hands while Arisia watched intently. She was pleased that others could make constructs without a Green Lantern ring and was eager to see more.

"I was thinking of that. So if we're going to be a team we need a home base, right?"

Arisia looked up from Garth's water ball, a look of consideration on her face as she spoke frantically.

"Am I actually able to be part of this team? I mean, my home sector is the next one over, but I have Green Lantern duties so I won't be able to make it all the time."

"There are three Earth Lanterns in the Justice League. You might be in a different sector, but you are one of us as far as we're concerned." Dick responded from a tree branch, remembering his training as Batman's sidekick. He was sure Wally would make a bird joke but he could live with it.

"Thanks, Robin. That's sweet and means a lot. I probably have to talk to the Guardians about this," the alien girl spoke up.

"Is this a bad time to ask about joining?" A voice spoke from the heavens.

"I brought a friend too."

A girl with olive skin and a pronounced nose like something from a Greek painting floated next to the Blonde Kryptonian.

"Hello. I am Donna Troy. Nice to meet you all."

"They aren't alone. Hi, kids. I heard you were looking for a home base. I think we might just have one for you. But first, we might. Need to have a talk."

"So, bright side. We aren't as much of a boy's club," Robin shrugged. It was certainly starting to look more like a hero team.

"I was gonna say "Not enough pretty girls". Looks like I spoke too soon though," Kid Flash interjected

Arisia looked up at the Kryponian hero as she formed a construct of a hand and flicked Wally in the ear. "What is it you wanted to say, Superman?"

"I saw the news story about your brave act. You kids really put your training to good use and have good heads on your shoulders. However, the league thinks you aren't above supervision just yet."

"I see. That is why you are here?" Garth asked, absentmindedly tossing his waterfall and splashing Arisia, who let out a high-pitched squeal and instinctively knocked her teammate into the fountain. She apologized profusely afterwards, but Garth was unfazed.

Superman chuckled and cleared his throat, trying to come off as more serious and inspirational. "No. I'm here to drop these two young ladies off, but also to make an offer. I know a place that could serve as home for you kids. Back when we first formed, we were just some kids trying to do some good as well. We were inspired by the JSA and old heroes like that and, when evil came knocking, we knocked right back. It's only fair then that we encourage our wards to do the same"

"I see. Well--"

Before Robin could respond properly, a car pulled up across the street and swung open its driver side door. Roy popped his head out, wearing a trucker hat with an Arrow on it.

"There you guys are. I was hoping to find youI think I'm ready to join… Is that freaking Superman?"

"Yes I am, young man...oh...you're Ollie's sidekick, aren't you? That's perfect. How do you feel about carpooling to Rhode Island? I know not everyone can fly."

"Rhode Island? In this thing?"

"I can give you a lift. Literally" Superman winked. "Aqualad, Speedy, and Robin? Pile on in. Kid Flash, do you think you can run there?"

"I dunno, Big Blue...sir. I might need to refuel." Wally shuffled his feet as he looked to the ground in embarrassment. Five seconds later he was gone. One second later, he was back with an arm full of snacks. Two seconds later, they were disposed of. "Ok, I'm good. See you in a flash, gang!" And then the young speedster was gone.

"Great. Boys, put on your seatbelts. Girls, fly with me. We're headed for Happy Harbor." Superman lifted the car gently as to not jostle the teenage boys inside. After a moment, it was "Up, up, and away" time.

"I think I'm going to blow chunks." Roy groaned.

  
  


X

Wally was the first of the team to arrive, followed by the fliers. Having carried a car across several state lines, Superman brought up the rear.

The Man of Steel gently placed the arrow car down on the ground. There was a small dirt path for it to drive down, leading to a garage/ hangar.

Roy and Garth piled out and found the nearest patch of grass to throw up in while Dick merely patted himself down and looked at the mountainous cave he and his friends would be staying in. 

"Don't be shy, kids. Step inside. I can give you the tour. Bruce and Diana are already here as well. They wanted to be here to welcome you. The rest of the league is busy so we volunteered."

  
  


The young heroes surveyed their new base of operations. It seemed to be repurposed from the League's first base in Happy Harbor. A hall opened up to a view of the shore, the ocean waves sparkling in the sunlight.

"Whoa! Guys! There's a pool table!" Wally exclaimed!

"Beach front property. I approve," Garth raised a plastic cup in celebration.

The Trinity of the League had done the best to maintain control. 

"So the league is letting us do this?" Wally had explored every inch of the cave, coming back with a mound of snacks in his arms to replenish his metabolism.

Dick smiled and shook his head.

"They want to keep us from going too wild but as Superman put it, they were just "a bunch of kids trying to do some good in the world too. It wouldn't be fair of us not to encourage that in our proteges." So there's that. We aren't too far from where they used to be."

The boy wonder was already going over whose quarters would be where. They had families and lives for the most part, so they couldn't live there, but having some space to themselves as well as together was a good way to build this team, so he had heard. Who knew? Maybe they could have an actual building in the future?

For now, this would suffice. There seemed to be Zeta beam technology. That would be useful for getting home quicker but it was still early stages, so nothing to get too reliant on.

"So we have two aliens, an atlantean, an amazon, two kids without superpowers, and a speedster? Am I the only one here freaking it over how cool this is?"

"I mean, I find it a bit weird how Arisia and I get lumped together as aliens but Garth and Donna get specifications but alright." Kara raised an eyebrow, causing Wally to backpedal.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. Sorry. A kryptonian and a green lantern. Is that better?"

"Much. Thank you."

Sally blushed in embarrassment as he crossed his arms. Arisia couldn't help but giggle at Wally. He looked cute when he was flustered. 

"Sorry. It seems like Kara got you there."

"So do we just have camping trips and movie nights or are we going to go on more missions?"

"I think I overheard Bruce say something about covert missions, but I don't know how that works for us, given how we made the news."

"In Hatton Corners. That's hardly national. But still, I hear you, Rob. I think we aren't cut out for being some sort of spy team."

"Speak for yourself. We could totally pull off matching costumes. No use of powers… that does sound lame, doesn't it?" Kara chimed in.

"I think Diana tried that once. She doesn't speak of it much." Donna took a bite out of some pizza they had ordered. She requested Feta and spinach.

"Just because you were raised with Amazon's doesn't mean you are locked into only eating Greek."

"It's what I like though." Donna stated matter of factly. "Though I admit, I tried Thai food once. I rather liked it. So what are we calling this group again?"

Roy held up a newspaper he had on hand, the same issue he discussed with Mal and Charley before his road trip to Central City.

"I believe Dick already gave a statement on it to the Hatton Corner news. What do you think, gang?"

  
  


X

"I thought you said we had a plan? Do you have no vision or are you blinded by your master? I am guessing he has none either." Harvest was livid. He had been turned into a freak because of these events. These damn supers had to ruin everything as always and one of them happened to be that entitled Stikk brat who caused so much commotion in council meetings.  _ Of course it's his fault. It always is,  _ Harvey growled to himself.

"Says the man who has no visible eyes. Please be patient and stop badmouthing our benefactor. He is why we are here." Bromwell, floated above the ground aloft a steady gust of wind. The Fearsome Five (plus one) had stationed themselves in a decommissioned baseball stadium.

It had been deemed irreparable after the Starro incident years ago and had been abandoned mid-renovation. Apparently, damages by giant telepathic starfish from space were not justifiable enough to repair the facilities and the taxpayers received a housing development instead.

"I have to say, Harvey. I do like the wings. Did you make them yourself?"

"I have no time for small talk. This is not a social club. Or did you forget why you formed this group after turning me into a freak?" Harvest aimed his sickle at Bromwell. 

"Sssssh. I was making conversation. No need to be rude. Oh yes. That is right. Your wings. Do they work? How about we test them out."

With a flourish and a short burst of pent-up anger, Mr. Twister sent his would-be ally into the sky using a small tornado. The gruesome man whipped about, ragdolled by the wind.

Twister turned to his comrades and sighed.

"I didn't want to. As cathartic as it was, I was hoping it wouldn't come to that. But let's be honest: did anyone really care about him? Besides, now our name is more accurate"

"Gotta say, Guv. Was hoping it was the Frenchman, but that Harvest bloke was right gruesome." Mad Mod twirled his cane lazily as he looked to the sky, wondering where their former colleague had landed and whether or not he had survived.

"After you just freed me and made an offer to join your "merry band"? Zat is cold, mom am I." Andre glowered.

"Hey now, mate. Don't get your knickers in a twist. You're still here. I am sure we'll have a groovy time. What's the plan then, my duckies?" Mod did his best to smooth things out as the newly formed team discussed their next move and waited for instructions. Not everyone was so jovial, however.

Mumbo was flabbergasted. Did his friend really just kill a teammate over a disagreement? They had all served on the council together for some time. 

Sure, the man who had become Harvest was xenophobic and rather staunch in his views but he was still a colleague. The magician held his tongue but he was still ill at ease. He tried to push it down. "What do we even call these kids? Justice Little League? Young All Stars?"

"That was another group I think, back in the 40s or 50s. Don't worry about it. This isn't going to be some big rivalry where we send each other exploding flowers. We get their attention, snuff them out, and await further instructions." Cromwell continued his meditation, having placed his staff back near his feet. 

"I see… Rather lacking in flare, isn't it?" Mumbo stroked his beard as his brow furrowed.

"You're new to this, Thomas, so I'll let that slide." 

"So are you. I don't remember you having wind powers… and now I can do magic. Real magic….What happened to us, Bromwell?" 

"We got super powers." Mr. Twister casually brushed the question aside, trying not to look back.

"That is not what I meant. You keep calling me by my last name."

"And you said nothing while they mocked me. You held onto your feeble position and only now that you have real power do you speak to me like you used to. Come on, magic man. We have work to do. This is a partnership of convenience organized by our benefactor. Nothing more."

The man now known as Mumbo Jumbo paused, a frown creeping across his face, as if the weight in his chest had pulled on the corners of his mouth.

Bromwell was right. They had grown so distant, both physically and emotionally. This position was supposed to be a method of getting real change but instead, the man known as Kenneth Thomas had become no more than another pawn in local politics. And now he and the others were pawns for something greater and more fearsome.

"Sorry about all that, friends. I must apologize for the dirty laundry. I have to talk to the boss. Let's reconvene here tomorrow." Bromwell sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could notice everyone staring awkwardly. He needed a moment alone.

This dismissal was good enough for almost everyone as they went back to their bases of operation and decided to lay low until summoned again.

Mumbo, on the other hand, was bluer than was usual for him these days. Where did all this come from? It was inconsistent. Menacing harbinger one minute and spurned lover the next? Whatever was going on with Bromwell was weighing heavily on Mumbo and he was longing for a time before this madness. He sighed.

"I just hope this is the biggest fish swimming around because I don't think I can hocus pocus my way out of anything bigger."

From the shadows, Bromwell watched. His face was stern, but inside, his feelings matched his moniker. It was like a storm in his heart.

"What was that about, man. Seems like you and that cat, Mumbo, we're on the outs."

Cromwell nearly dropped his facade and jumped out of his skin. Instead, he took a sharp breath and remained calm. It was only the gearhead. "I'll save the drama for the theater, my friend."

"Please, cuz. Call me the Ding Do-"

"I'm going to have to refuse." Bromwell was starting to realize just how ridiculous everyone's names were, but it was too late. He was serving as conductor on this crazy train and he had to see it through.

"Alright, alright. Cool your engines, Mr. Twister." Ding Ding daddy left, withdrawing coolly as he hopped into his ride. "Later gator!" The stout man saluted and in a puff of smoke and shriek of tires, he was gone.

"Your group is more chaotic than anticipated. I hope they do not disappoint." a voice growled from the shadows.

Cromwell took off his hat and gazed up at the moon. "That makes two of us. But we have our mission and will see it through. That I promise… master."

X

"Teen Titans? Really? Are we still going with that? I mean, at least it isn't too derivative of the Justice League but it seems kind of...dorky?" Wally objected to the suggestion. He sort of approved it already but the more he thought about it, the more he had doubts. Perhaps they could workshop something.

"I like it. It has history. The Titans aspect anyway. Plus alliteration certainly works." Donna paused thoughtfully, wrapping her lasso around her wrist. It was a little ritual that helped her when she was in New situations.

"Thank you, Wonder Girl. I was actually going for that. Besides, does anyone have any better team names?" Robin sat on the floor, stretching his calves and limbering up as he spoke. The group's silence was all he needed.

"Ok. The name stays. So we are a team now. First thing first. Who is the leader? Do we have a leader? The Justice League is more of a round table so maybe we should do the same. I don't want to just assume that role without input from everyone." Robin posited.

"Are you kidding, man? We already know who the leader is," Wally scoffed teasingly.

"Not really. We have new members here. They weren't there for the Hatton Corners thing. They might have different ideas. We have to consider them too."

"Bat boy has a point. We just came in here. Still think this is a cool idea but why should we all just assume boy wonder here is the leader? We should all get a say, right?" Speedy interjected

"Yeah. You have a point. Maybe some kind of election. I was also thinking we could do some training. See who fits the mold best, but training together might be easier with a leader," Dick had moved to doing handstands.

It probably seemed peculiar, but he just hoped his friends chalked it up to growing up in the circus and living with an eccentric billionaire. They wouldn't be entirely off base. Besides, acrobatics helped him focus.

"I think you're stuck in your own head too much, Rob, but hey. Look who raised you." Wally closed his eyes and found a beanbag chair to lounge in.

"If I may interject again, I say we can do both. Wonder Woman came to man's world after proving herself in a contest of champions. We can determine our leader similarly." Donna unraveled the lasso from her wrist after finishing her ritual. She had decided it would be a decent suggestion and a good way to see what her peers could do.

"So we have a tournament? Sounds interesting but we have an odd number of teammates here. That might be a bit tricky." Kara pondered loudly

Wally raised his hand and zipped around the room, Making sure he had gotten everyone's attention.

"I can make it easier. I have no desire to be a team leader so I will watch." 

"I mean, an even six will make this little tournament flow smoother but it would probably go easier with eight." Arisia made an abacus with her ring, moving the beads carefully as she surveyed her new friends. Her cheeks flushed when she noticed all eyes were on her. "I mean...it's a suggestion.

"Hold on. Do we have a phone? I can give someone a call who might make this easier." Roy leapt up and

Dick pointed to a red rotary phone, emblazoned with two T's. It wasn't exactly stylish but it would do. It seemed like the League had already assumed that the Teen Titans moniker would stick. Normally such assumptions by their elders would be frustrating, but in this case,the boy Wonder felt vindicated.

Nodding at the nonverbal response, Roy dashed over to the phone. He punched in the digits and waited. It was a short while until he hung up and walked over to his friends.

"I called in a friend. She said she'll help us out but isn't 100% on joining just yet. It might take her a while to fly though."

"Is it weird to anyone else that all our female teammates can fly but the guys can't?" Wally observed

"I don't see an issue," Kara noted, stretching out mid-air. She wasn't used to doing it indoors but the place was spacious enough that she could do so.

Donna, meanwhile, landed and walked up to Wally.

"Is this better?"

Intimidated by the young amazon's up-front response and her toned build, Wally shrunk back.

"No. No. It's cool. Girls can fly."

"Damn right we can." A voice called out triumphantly. Everyone spun around to see a young woman in a golden version of Hawkman's outfit. It was more gilded and didn't show off her chest, so it was closer to Hawkwoman's attire in a way. The girl took off her helmet and held it under her left arm. "Hey, I'm Charley. Roy said, you needed a favor. You can call me Golden Eagle if you want."

"I'm Robin." Dick walked over, offering his hand

"Not going to give real names or did your parents really like Robin Hood?" Charley sized him up.

"Oh hey. Someone else who knows what he was referencing. See that, Grayson? Not everyone thinks it's a bird thing." Roy elbowed his fellow vigilante with a grin.

"Roy!" Dick spun around and glared at the young archer, who held his hands up in protest

Charley's eyes widened in quiet realization. "Grayson, huh? Is that your last name? Like the circus kid Bruce Wayne adopted" 

"My name is Dick. Dick Grayson. That Dick Grayson." the raven-haired boy shook her hand.

"That is really unfortunate. The name and...what happened to your family. I will stick with Robin for now. Not a fan of that first name." Charley winked.

"Well my real name is Richard, since everyone is giving civilian names. And thank you."

"That works. Better than my stupid joke. You're welcome by the way. My parents named me Charlotte. I supposed they wanted me to be a real girly girl. Sorry to disappoint them," she shrugged. "Anyway, you and I can be bird buds. Birds of a feather? Something like that. Now, down to why I flew here. Do we have a chalkboard or a notebook or anything? We have a tournament to plan."

"I keep a couple notebooks in my car for song lyrics and archery techniques. I think I have a clean one in there somewhere." Roy spoke up.

"Harper, I doubt there is anything clean in that heap but thanks. I appreciate it." Charley shot back with a smile. "Just live up to your codename, ok, Speedy?"

Roy ran towards where his vehicle was parked and came back ten minutes later with a varsity style notebook, which he handed over to his friend. 

"Thanks, Roy." Charley flipped through it until she found a blank page. It was mostly unused so she didn't have far to look. After scribbling for a bit, she slammed the open notebook onto the nearest table with a mild sense of accomplishment.

"Ok. The brackets are finished. First is Robin vs Kid Flash, then Wonder girl vs Aqualad. I'll take on Supergirl here, Speedy vs Arisia is last. Seem fair?"

"Yeah. That seems fair. Whoever wins is the leader." Robin nodded. The rest of the team muttered to themselves but we're in general agreement. The resident archer, however, raised his hand.

"I have a question. What if a match ends in a draw?" 

Charley clicked her pen emphatically and pointed to the redhead.

"Good question Roy. This wasn't my idea so I don't really know. Tie-breaker probably. If on the off chance the tie-breaker for the finals ends in a tie, you will have co-leaders. I am just winging this but that sounds like it covers all the bases. How do you all feel about it?"

A cacophony of "Yeah. Sounds good." and "Fair enough" rang out.

"Alright. We'll have the matches one after another. We only have one battle training area."

"Actually, this has a pool right? We can set that up as the battleground for Aqualad and Wondergirl." Dick chimed in.

Wally shook his head, unsure about the idea.

"I don't know. Fighting around a pool. What if someone breaks their neck and drowns?"

"You sound like your uncle Barry. We're talking about an Atlantean and an Amazon. No need to be such a mom, KF."

"Hey, just saying. Better safe than sorry. I assume the front lawn will be where we fight? I saw some trees so that should give you cover to do your acrobat schtick." Wally sighed.

"It's not exactly a big lawn." Garth chimed in, already making himself at home. He could smell the sea air. It was good to be near the ocean again. It felt like too long, even if it wasn't. Municipal water fountains just couldn't compare though.

"Bigger than mine. Besides, it gives us room to see what we are made of in the field."

"Ok. But if we are going to have these training exercises all at once, who is going to monitor them?"

Wonder Woman cleared her throat and smiled. The Titans had forgotten she was there. Noticing this, Superman decided to take his leave soon.

"It is funny you should mention this. We are still here after all. I first became Wonder Woman when I won a tournament to see who escorted a stranded pilot back to man's world. It is only fitting I monitor something similar for the next generation."

"I can see you have this covered, Diana. I'd love to stay, but I should head out. Never know when I am needed."

The Amazon gave a curt nod. "You can count on me, Clark. I can take it from here." As Superman exited, Wonder Woman addressed her wards.

"Is that ok with all of you?"

Donna was ecstatic. It was like having your older sibling as a substitute teacher: awkward but exciting in a way. At least, that is how she saw it.

"I can vouch for her. Diana has watched over my training before. She and Superman did the same with me and Kara and I. I was hoping for a rematch on that actually...if that is ok." the young Amazon regained her composure and straightened out her bangs before bowing politely, on bended knee.

Kara merely smiled. It was hard to believe the young, determined warrior she had met on Themiscyra could be this cute, but she kept that to herself.

"Patience, sister. I am sure you two will get the chance to spar again once a leader is decided."

Wonder woman noted her protegee's enthusiasm and patted her shoulder. In a moment, she walked over to a monitor station and casually tapped on some keys, pulling up CCTV footage of the grounds.

"There are cameras throughout the grounds. We installed them in light of… past events. I am not the most technologically skilled, but we all take turns on monitor duty on the Watchtower, so I think I can combine that with my combat experience to properly monitor the outcomes of these trials." Turning on a dime, the princess of the Amazons smiled at the eight young sidekicks before her, arms akimbo. Now, shall we begin?"

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well golly, I haven't updated this thing in a while, have I? It's about time I do that.
> 
> This is my longest chapter so far but also possibly the busiest one. I cut some things out to use for later, but I fear it might be a bit disjointed. I can always go back and edit, but going forward, I want to make each chapter the best it can be.
> 
> I introduce some characters we might just see more of later, including a new take on a really minor Titan that hasn't gotten much focus. So I decided to gender swap him and make him into a her. Not only that, I pushed the lesbian button because... Well, it's me. I am a gay gal who likes writing gay gals. My bias is on full display. So Charlotte "Charley" Parker will be here to help the Titans. Whether or not she stays with the team... Wait and see.
> 
> I want to set some things up with different fronts. I want to set things up with the League and the villains, as well as future arcs and rosters. For now, however, the focus is on this lineup. Next chapter or two will be a short tournament arc. After that, the team will have its leadership secured. From there, we will get into some villain fights and plot progression.
> 
> Anyways, I am going to head to bed. Happy Valentine's day, gang. Look out for another upload later today.
> 
> Peace <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit fried. I can do longer. I am just preoccupied with a novel and a zine entry. Still, I had this idea in my head and I wanted to write a bit if a quick pilot.
> 
> I had this AU in my head based on comics, cartoons, and other superhero media. One if my favorite things about cape media is legacy. That sense that these kids can learn the rope from a previous generation and either fill their shoes or forge their own identities. Some times it is even a mix of the two. It's why I love teams like the Titans, Young Justice, or the Champions. 
> 
> I have a lot if plans in mind and I hope this entices you all enough to see where it goes. Not sure how often I will update but I will try to do so often.
> 
> In the mean time, I now have at least one thing uploaded this month. Hopefully more stuff follows in due time, but this will probably be it for now. At least while I work on life and other projects.
> 
> I hope my takes on the Teen Titans and other DC characters are accurate enough while also being true to my writing style and vice versa. I will definitely add more tags as I introduce the rest if the cast. 
> 
> Consider this a #1 for the sort of Justice Little League: one that will grow into something Titanic in its own right.
> 
> Stay tuned.


End file.
